Showtime Road Rule
Showtime lets players crash anywhere and any time they want which effectively turns any stretch of road into a Crash Junction. Holding both the left and right shoulder buttons at the same time whilst driving enters the player's vehicle into a Showtime Road Rule. The player is not restricted to the original road meaning the player can take their devastation across all of Paradise City. The goal of Showtime is to do as much damage as possible to the traffic driving around Paradise City. The value of the damage the player causes and the distance of the showtime are recorded as the score for the event. If the player beats the set Showtime Road Rule then they are halfway to ruling that road. Showtime can also be started during Freeburn Online. The player will then be able to compete with other players online. Game Mechanics Ground Break While in Showtime mode the player can bounce their car into the air using the boost button to Ground Break. While airborne the vehicle can be controlled with the Left Stick to move their car left and right. Pushing forward moves the vehicle forwards and pulling back will move the vehicle in the opposite direction. Sharp turns, acceleration and deceleration can be made using the PlayStation 3's six-axis. Boost Each time the player Ground Breaks a small amount of boost is used. When the player runs out of boost then the event is over. Colliding with other vehicles adds a small amount of boost to the boost bar and every 10 vehicles adds a large amount of boost. To keep the bar filled the player needs to keep hitting as many vehicles as they can. Boost will also start to drain if the player's car is left stationary for more than a few seconds which makes it important to keep it moving and crashing vehicles. The amount of boost used after a Ground Break increases with every vehicle crashed. The amount of boost awarded at 10 vehicle intervals also decreases each time it is earned. Scoring Collisions Colliding with Traffic adds the value of the damage done to the event's score. Each type of vehicle is worth differing amounts and usually bigger is better. The value of a vehicle is shown floating above it. As the event progresses the vehicles become more efficient at avoiding the player's vehicle and take more extreme evasive maneuvers. Collision Combos Pushing a vehicle into another one will result in a x2 combo multiplier for the value of the damage done in that collision. If these vehicles hit another car a x3 combo multiplier is applied to the total damage in the collision, and so on. Road Signs and Billboards Hitting an overhead road sign truss or Billboard will add $10,000 (plus the number of signs times 100 for overhead signs) to a player's score and will add more boost to the player's boost bar than a vehicle would. Distance Traveled At the end of the event the player will be rewarded for total distanced traveled. $100 is awarded for every yard which is then multiplied at the end along with the rest of the player's score. This is a very lucrative method of gaining points and can easily equal up to 75% of the points scored in collisions. Bonus Multiplier Colliding with buses adds a multiplier bonus which is only applied to the final damage score. The bonus multiplier along with distance traveled are the key to getting the highest scores. Buses appear randomly during a Showtime event but they seem to be more frequent on the country roads on the western sections of the map. Rewards *Beating all of the offline Showtime Road Rules will unlock the Kitano Carbon Hydros Custom. *Winning all of the offline Big Surf Island Showtime Road Rules contributes towards earning the Toy Carson GT Nighthawk. List of Road Rules Burnout Paradise Showtime Road Rules Big Surf Island Showtime Road Rules Notes * Entering Showtime and pausing the game will keep the player's vehicle in a wrecked state. * This event is a mixture of Traffic Attack and Crash. * Some players explain that entering Showtime while the host starts a Race in Freeburn Online unlocks the Chrome Car. This is unconfirmed, however. * When a player uses Showtime and hits a wall, the car's engine noise starts and keeps going. This is known as a glitch. * Any Billboards smashed for the first time during Showtime do not count towards the player's completion stats and will be respawned intact when the player leaves the area. Category:Burnout Paradise events